digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers
This is a list of characters from the Digimon game Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers. Protagonist The Protagonist of Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers does not appear physically, except at the end of the opening, grabbing five Medals, as the game is presented as a set in the Protagonist's DIGI OS' 98 computer screen. The Protagonist is a young man with brown hair. He wears a gray cap, a white shirt, a green and black jacket, a white and gray wristwatch on his left writs, and jeans pants. ;Partner * : A Botamon, and the Protagonist's first Digimon. File:Botamon b.jpg|Botamon Hackers The Hackers are the antagonists of Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers. Their symbol is an upside down with a skull in the middle. They approach the through video messages that cause a system error. Female Boss The Named only in the game's guidebook. is the leader of the Hackers. The Boss is a woman with wavy waist-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a large bust. She also describes herself as "beautiful". She wears a red mask with a yellow forehead and a red stone on it, red lipstick as makeup, a red leotard with the Hackers' symbol is the belly, and a Monzaemon plush toy on the left hip. The leotard is cut in a way that highly exposes her cleavage, and has a wing-like decoration on the shoulders. She also wears a red cape, red elbow gloves, and high heel boots of undetermined color.The boots are only seen in uncolored official art. One day, she orders the Mook Hackers to eliminate the . Later, she challenges the Protagonist personally, and once defeated, she drops the Wallpaper Sexy, which depicts her. ;Partner * : A LadyDevimon. File:LadyDevimon b.jpg|Nice Body Mook Hackers The Named only in the official site. are a parody of s . They are multiple different men, and when they contact the , their real names are revealed through a message that reads "(However, his real identity seems to be name)". They start every sentence with . They are men with brown eyes. Their uniform consists of red lipstick, a red suit that covers their entire body except the neck and face, a black mask with a hole for the mouth, a nose-like ornament in the front, and circular glasses-like holes for the eyes. They also wear a white belt with pentagonal buckle with the Hackers' symbol on it. Their names and Partners are: * , whose Partner is , an Agumon. He drops the Mysterious Program 1. * , whose Partner is , a Gabumon. He drops the Ordinary Antifebrile. * , whose Partner is , an Elecmon. * , whose Partner is , a Numemon. * , whose Partner is UHRRR..., a Vilemon. ;Partners File:Agumon b.jpg|Bomber 2 File:Gabumon b.jpg|Lambda File:Elecmon b.jpg|Thunder Issue File:Numemon b.jpg|Mokemoke File:Vilemon b.jpg|UHRRR... However, when the Protagonist obtains a Medal, he's challenged by a Mook Hacker whose name is not revealed, and whose Digimon is named after the Shocker Combatmen. ;Partners * : A Minotarumon. * : A Gatomon. * : An Ebidramon. * : A Roachmon. File:Minotarumon b.jpg|Combat Digi 1 File:Gatomon b.jpg|Combat Digi 2 File:Ebidramon b.jpg|Combat Digi 3 File:Roachmon b.jpg|Combat Digi 4 Money Hacker The uses Digimon named after money. ;Partners * : A Gabumon. * : A Patamon. File:Gabumon b.jpg|Ten Dollars File:Patamon b.jpg|One Cent Mad Scientist . Superhero Hacker The claims evil is unforgivable. ;Partner * : An Angemon. File:Angemon b.jpg|Justiceman Funky DJ Hacker The claims weekend is his time. He speaks using mostly English words. ;Partner *'MAX BEAT': A Numemon. File:Numemon b.jpg|MAX BEAT Pirate Hacker The , when challenging the , claims the Net Ocean is calling, and his and the Protagonist's Digimon fight in said ocean. ;Partner * : A Gesomon. File:Gesomon b.jpg|Marine ECHO Colosseum Digimon These are Digimon the can fight against in the Virtual Colosseum. Rafflesian is a Palmon. Rafflesian's name is derived from the genus. Françoise is a Monzaemon. Bokkichi is a Betamon. Psycho Body Revision is a Piximon. Metaball is a MetalMamemon. Olive is a Vegimon. Satsuki is a Kabuterimon. DigiKamen is a Greymon. Robin is a Devimon. Robin's name is likely a reference to , 's sidekick. Ivan is a Kuwagamon. Coco is a Biyomon. Horn Dash is a Unimon. Pururu is an Elecmon. HERMIT HERMIT is an Airdramon. Coo Coo Coo Coo is a Kokatorimon. Kain is an Angemon. Charlotte is a Bakemon. Aaron is an Agumon. Bero~n is a Numemon. Poosuke is a Tyrannomon. Carl is a SkullGreymon. Carl's name is a pun on . Versus Boss is an Ogremon. Guardian is a Patamon. Elizabeth is a Giromon. Baron is a Gabumon. Sebastian is an Etemon. Forum users Ganchi is a forum user. JONNY JONNY is a forum user. Gotch is a forum user. Mitsukun is a forum user. Yuri is a forum user. Hiroshi GT is a forum user. Yassan is a forum user. TOSHI TOSHI is a forum user. At some point, TOSHI emails the about his Garurumon. ;Partner *'Garurumon' File:Garurumon b.jpg|Garurumon Takuboku is a forum user. Kyou is a forum user. Taka is a forum user. Megane is a forum user. Honoka is a forum user. Bacchus is a forum user. Rook is a forum user. Makoto is a forum user. Notes and references Category:Characters in Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers